


No More Pranks

by Imasam



Series: I Wrote a Sterek Fic and Didn't Know What To Do With It [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasam/pseuds/Imasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek always prank each other, but did Stiles take this one too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got, so I wrote it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING  
> There is mentions of Depression, cutting, and suicide in this.
> 
> It's kind of messed up so read at your own risk.

Stiles and Derek had been playing pranks on each other since before their relationship had begun. Stiles remembers distinctly that within the first week of the two actually being official, Derek took him out, they’d been walking around the park and Stiles stopped to look at the fountain in the pond that was set up. He heard Derek call out to him.

“Hey, babe. Let’s get a picture.” 

Stiles smiled, nodding at the older male.

Except, Derek wasn’t taking a picture, it was a video, and he pushed Stiles into the pond instead of posing with him.  
Stiles was pissed.

The younger male got him back quite easily, he waited long enough so Derek wouldn’t think anything of it. He did the stupid ‘toothpaste in the oreos’ trick to throw him off and then pants him in front of the pack.

It was always little pranks. Nothing that had gotten too out of hand, nothing that actually hurt either of them. But, after Derek’s last prank all Stiles wanted was to get him good and he didn’t care if it was too over the top.

The past month Stiles was going crazy. Derek had gotten the entire pack (including his dad and Melissa) involved. He’d woken up in a hospital bed and was told that he’d been in a coma for the past few years. Derek stayed out of sight, pictures that were taken between the two were photo shopped, the loft was abandoned, the pack kept telling him that “Derek wasn’t real” or “Derek Hale died in the house fire with his family” and when Derek finally ended the prank because of how upset Stiles was getting, Stiles decided it was time to go big or go home.

It took a lot of convincing to get Scott’s help on this. He needed a distraction. Derek had to be out of the loft long enough for him to set everything up. He also needed Scott’s help in makeup. Shockingly enough, he studied it in college. He wanted to be the one to make the gore in movies believable. He thought it was cool. In this case, it works in Stiles’ advantage although Scott still didn’t think this was the best prank to be pulling but once Stiles sets his mind to something there’s no going back.  
Stiles began this act, pretending he was upset. Like he was depressed. Part of him new he shouldn’t but he was already in to deep and acting just came naturally to him. Derek noticed right away the change in the others mood, he would talk less, eat less, laugh less. When Derek finally brought it up Stiles said he ‘didn’t want to talk about it’ and began to cry. That only made it more believable. Stiles finally ‘opened up’ to Derek about everything. Claiming he was depressed, that he felt like he was trapped. That he wanted out. It didn’t take long for Derek to realize what he was referring to. He wasn’t claiming that he wanted out of their relationship or the pack. He was saying he wanted to die and that hurt Derek immensely. 

When Derek got called into work over the weekend is when Stiles decided it’d be the best time to finish the prank. He told the older male to call him or text him when he was on his way home. He made sure to be a little extra ‘out of it’ for show.

Scott came over right after he left and got to work. “Are you sure about this?”

“He’s a werewolf Scott, he’ll know it’s not real.”

“I still think it’s kind of fucked up.”

“Just do it.”

Scott sighed but got to work. He made Stiles’ arm look as if he’d cut it up, deep. Stiles was really proud of Scott, it looked super realistic. (“It should I paid out the ass to learn how to do this shit.”) As soon as Derek texted him saying he was on his way back they found a spot in the bathroom and set up some fake blood around him.  
“Why the bathroom?”

“Derek goes straight to the bathroom as soon as he gets home.”

With one last disapproving sigh, Scott left taking all of his stuff with him. “Let me know if you survive this.” He muttered as he walked out.

 

“Stiles, I’m home!” Derek called, throwing his jacket on the coat rack. “Babe?”

He saw the TV was on playing one of the Star Wars movies and saw the light in the bathroom coming from the space between the door and its frame. 

“Hey, did you eat yet? I was thinking abo-” He stopped as soon as he pushed open the door to see Stiles laying on the floor, blood surrounding him. “Stiles!” He yelled, dropping down next to him. “No, no, no. Babe, no, what did you do?” He muttered, he was panicking too much to concentrate on hearing his heart beat.

“Stiles, baby, come on, wake up.” He said pulling the other into his lap, tears ran down his face. “Fuck, Sti, why didn’t you just call me?”  
When Derek started sobbing is when Stiles finally caved. He pushed away from Derek a little getting his attention. 

“Der, Der, no, it was a prank. I’m fine. I promise.”

Derek stared at the younger boy with a look of horror drawn across his face. “What the hell!?” He yelled. “That’s not funny, Stiles!”

“You convinced me I was in a coma and that you fucking died! I don’t think this is much worse!” Stiles said trying to reason with him.

Derek shook his head, “fuck, I hate you.” He pulled the other back toward him. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said softly. “But, I mean, you have to admit, I did a pretty good job.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek mumbled into his hair.

 

The two decided the next morning that maybe they shouldn’t prank each other anymore. Stiles wasn’t counting April Fool’s Day in this agreement and didn’t bother to keep Derek in the loop for the first time around.

“Stiles! I’m gonna kill you!”

“Why? You lose your eyebrows when you ‘wolf out’ anyways.” Stiles laughed.

Derek glared at him. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Stiles smiled, pecking his lips. 

“I should.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, asshole.”


End file.
